Shut up and kiss me! Aido one shot
by miss89
Summary: Kimiko is everyone's tomboy and likes to play pranks, but doens't like being pranked herself. After pranking Aido he pranks her and she get mad at him.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by drangonatalon on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Kimiko was running for her life once again. Yet again she had played pranks with Ruka, this time worse than the last. The brown haired girl was running for her life with Ruka just behind her.

- "I'm going to kill you, Kimiko!" Ruka shouted after her. Kimiko simply laughed at her and ran faster and got a rid of her, at least for a while. Giggling she knocked on the door to Aido and Kain's room.

- "Kimiko!" Aido exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug.

- "Let go.. you're choking her Hanabusa" Akatsuki said and smiled friendly at her. Aido then released his grip on her and she gasped in the need of air. Not that she mind a hug but that was a bit too tight.

- "Awh.. I love you too Aido" she said in a soft way and reached out to touch his cheek. Just before she was about to touch him she gently slapped him.

- "Ha ha! Got you!" she laughed.

- "Kimiko!" he growled and she knew it was time for her to run. Laughing she ran down the halls and outside in hope to avoid him. Once outside she stopped to catch her breath until something rattled in the bushes. Sure she was a vampire and was in the night class but she didn't really liked to be outside alone. For some reason it made her unsecure.

- "Is anyone there?" she called out and slowly took a few steps closer. The rattling sound came once again and she quickly stopped staring at the bush.

- "BOOH!" Aido shouted jumping out from the bushes.

- "HANABUSA AIDO!!!" she yelled and started to chase him around. He KNEW she hated when he scared her like that.

She was chasing him all over the most of the school ground.

- "You done yet?" she asked him panting a little. A sheepish grin came over his lips.

- "I am when you are", he smirked. Jerking her head she looked at him with a pretty annoyed expression.

- "You are really one of the most stupid people I ever met!" she stated folding her arms over her chest.

- "Am not!" the blond vampire whined.

- "Yes you are!" she stated. He opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off her.

- "Someday you're going to scare to so much I'm going to die.. you think that would be funny?" she asked. He could do anything else to her, but scare her in the dark was too much even for her. She usually didn't mind his pranks, but this time he reached her limit. Once again he opened his mouth but got interrupted.

- "Save me your excuses Hanabusa" she muttered and turned on her heels ready to walk back to the dorm, leaving Aido behind.

The girl decided to skip classes tonight. For some reason she wasn't sure about if it was because of Aido or because she didn't wanted to go. She didn't even bother changing to her uniform. Lying on her back, respectively staring at the ceiling and out of the window. It was blowing outside. Not very much just a small breeze now and then. She reached over for the drawer in the nightstand for a manga. But after a few pages reading a heavy sight left her lips. She couldn't concentrate. She tossed it on the bed and jumped of the bed and walked downstairs not really caring what Kaname-senpai would say or do if he caught her. Suddenly she felt thirsty and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. While filling the glass she felt someone stare at her.

- "What do you want?" she asked having a feeling of it was Kaname. He'd probably give her hell for skipping classes again and after her little prank to Ruka.

- "Nothing" a childish male voice said sending a shiver down her spine.

- "What do you want, Aido?" she asked turning around. He looked pretty handsome in his white uniform. Well, they all did, but she had a thing Aido which she couldn't explain why.

- "Talk" he said stepping closer to the brunette.

- "Then talk" she said in a demanding way sitting on the counter drinking her glass of water. He was about to say something, but got interrupted by her.

- "You are going to apologize ain't you?" she asked cockily. A faint smile spread across he features as he stepped closer.

- "In a way" he said feeling relieved that he was able to speak.

- "Right" she rolled her eyes putting the empty glass on the counter besides her jumping down.

- "I am sorry if I scared you" the blond male said glancing after her as she walked out of the kitchen.

- "Oh please" she mumbled annoyed not believing his bull shit. He was probably doing another prank. He then grabbed her arm jerking her back. It was there she slapped him across his face.

- "What is wrong with you? Why don't you get I don't want to talk to you right now?!"she asked kind of furious. He smirked slightly before putting his arms around her waist pulling her close into him embrace.

- "Let me go!" she stated fighting to get out of his hold.

- "You know what?" he asked in a childish way.

- "What?" she snapped.

- "I really do like you" he stated and smiled down at her.

- "Look, if this is another sick prank then....." she wasn't able to say a word more before his lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly, but quickly snapped out of it before trying to fight back, but all he did was tightening his hold.

- "What did you do that for?" she asked pretty shocked when they parted.

- "You are talking too much. I know you like me, so how about shut up and kiss me" he said softly kissing her cheek. A smirk appeared on her face.

- "I like you too" she whispered putting her arms around his neck.

- "You're still talking" he smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. This time she gladly returned it.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Hanabusa Aido one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
